Die Verwendung von Muggel Kinos
by Dea Draconis
Summary: Dass sie wenigstens 1 vergnügsame Muggelerfindung kennenlernen, hat Dumbledore den 7.Klässler eine Exkursion in ein Muggle Kino verordnet. 'Türlich ist ein gewisser blonder Slytherin wenig begeistert, Blaise schon eher, Seamus grinst und Harry.. HD


Titel: Die Verwendung von Muggel Kinos [1/1]

Autor: Dea Draconis

Pairing: Harry/Draco; Seamus/Blaise (nur am Rand)

Genre: Humor - Romance - Silliness

FSK: 12 + (Für Fluchen und M/M Interaction. Wollen ja nicht die kleinen Kinder erschrecken!*uuh* [Sagt das Mädel, die schon seit sie 13 is Slashstories liest!])

Vorwort: Nur ein kleines Plotbunny, das mir spontan in einer Stunde "Kommunikationskultur" zugehoppelt is!*streichelt Plotbunny* (Ach ja, ist es nicht schön, solche Ideen immer *dann* zu kriegen, wenn man sie nicht ausführen kann! XD). Bitte sucht keinerlei Logik in der Story, es ist aussichtslos!*g*

Features: Drama Queen!Draco; Disturbed!Harry; Winking!Blaise und Grinning!Seamus, was zwar nicht arg hilfreich ist aber trotzdem amüsant!*LÖL* Ich hab Draco versucht, wie im Fanon darzustellen, d. h. verwöhnt, quengelig, hot (!*zwinker*) und natürlich Head over Heels for Potter!*lach* Ob mir das gelungen ist, keine Ahnung, dass müsst ihr mir erzählen!^___^

Widmen will ich diese kleine Fanficcy _Ralna Malfo_y, der ich schon seit_ Ewigkeiten _eine Email schulde und die mir trotz meinem be.. scheidenen Verhalten immer noch Kommis schreibt und die ich echt lieb gewonnen habe!*smile* *huggles* Ich hoffe, die Story gefällt dir! =D

Warnings: Slashy Slash(*muwahaha*); Viele Muggel (Ahjo, für die  Reinblütigen unter uns!); Ganz leichtes Lime (hey, das werdet ihr verkraften.. vielleicht! XD)

Ansonsten wünsch ich viel Spaß beim Lesen, Ladies and... ehr Ladies.. on with the show!

  
**Die Verwendung von Muggel Kinos**

"Bitte sag mir noch mal, warum wir hier sind?" Meinte Draco Malfoy, während er einer unendlich erscheinenden Schlange stand und jedem Muggel, der ihm über den Weg lief, seinen "Ich-bin-gerade-extrem-gereizt-also-leg-dich-besser-nicht-mit-mir-an-außer-du-hast-einen-Todeswunsch mörderischen Malfoy Todesblick™ zufunkelte.   
Das war auch der Grund, warum er seit einer guten Viertelstunde nicht mehr aufgehört, hatte finster dreinzublicken, da sie in einem Muggel Kino standen und eine Eintrittskarte kaufen wollten.

"Weil Dumbledore entschieden hat, dass wir 7. Klässler zumindestens eine _schöne _Muggel Erfindung erleben sollen, bevor wie die Schule verlassen, 'ne reinblütige Chick heiraten und viele kleine Erben produzieren." Antwortete Blaise Zabini gut gelaunt, gab seinem besten Freund ein strahlendes Lächeln während er Seamus Finnegan zuzwinkerte, der zurückgrinste.

Der hellhaarige Junge knurrte missgelaunt.

Draco.

War.

Ein.

Nicht.

Sehr.

Fröhlicher.

Malfoy.  


"Würdest du bitte damit aufhören Gedanken-Sex mit diesem irischen Idioten zu haben! Ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum du ausgerechnet einen _Gryffindor _von allen Hogwarts Häusern in dein Bett lässt.. igitt!" Der blonde Slytherin zischte leicht gereizt und funkelte seinen Klassenkameraden an.

"Weil Ravenclaw aus _*__Büchern* _lernen wie man _*vögelt*_, Hufflepuff wollen eine Bis-das-der-Tod-uns-scheidet Beziehung, nachdem du ihren ersten Kuss mit ihnen geteilt hast und du selber weißt ganz genau, dass Slytherin nicht grade die schönsten Zauberstäbe in ihren Schatullen hat, na ja, bis auf du und ich natürlich. Und weil Gryffindor einfach... " Der schwarzhaarige Junge schnurrte genüsslich, "dein Leben _rocken_. Wenn du verstehst was ich meine." Nun war das freche, fast schon Markenzeichenzwinkern an Draco gerichtet, der eine *vollkommen* angewiderte Grimasse zog.

"Zabini, du bist die abstoßendste Person, die mir je über den Weg gelaufen ist. Und_ ich_ kenne Pansy Parkinson. Rockt dein Leben, also wirklich!" Knurrte der Malfoy angeekelt und schüttelte sich. 

"Ach komm schon Drake, du weißt nicht was du verpasst." Erwiderte Blaise und Draco wollte ihm am liebsten in sein Augenbrauen-wackelndes, blöd-grinsendes Gesicht schlagen.

"Dämliche, zurückgebliebene, hohle und _Muggel liebende _Idioten, die nur drauf warten, ihren weißen Schimmel zu satteln um ein entführtes Burgfräulein zu retten!" Meinte Draco sarkastisch und schaute wieder ein paar Muggel um sich herum scharf an, die ihn interessiert musterten.

"Oh ich kann dir versichern, dass Seamus definitiv keine _Pferde _reitet!" Gurrte Zabini verschmitzt.

Draco tat ein paar Schritte rückwärts und fühlte sich nun wirklich, als würde er jeden Moment seinem Frühstück nochmals "Hallo" sagen.

"Geh weg, ich hab dich grade von meiner Freundschaft verstoßen." Meinte er angewidert als er plötzlich von hinten angerempelt wurde. Der junge Malfoy Erbe drehte sich um und schaute in das Gesicht eines Mädchens, ungefähr 15 Jahre alt, mit blond gefärbten Haaren (er schnaubte verächtlich), riesigen Ohrringen und einem Kaugummi, der ihr im Mund herumrollte.

"Sorry Süßer." Hauchte sie und gab ihm ein, was anscheinend _sexy _aussehen sollte, Lächeln mit ihrem pinken angemalten Lippen. Draco schauderte voller Entsetzen und distanzierte sich schnell von dem Muggel Mädchen, welches ihn immer noch wie ein Stück Frischfleisch beäugte.

Das war ein lebendiger Albtraum! Ein Muggel lüsterte ihm hinterher! 

Nicht, dass sie einen schlechten Geschmack hatte aber, verdammt sei dieser irre Schulleiter mit seinen _absurden _Geistesblitzen!

Muggel Kino, am Arsch!

Zabini neben ihm lachte sich kaputt.

**~°°

"Ich will sofort hier raus!" Beschwerte sich Draco lautstark als sie sich trepp-aufwärts auf den Weg nach oben machten, nach Saal 4 Ausschau hielten, in dem ihr Film gespielt wurde. Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors schwärmten um sie herum, redeten, kicherten und schauten sich neugierig um.

"Keine Chance Drake, wir werden diesen Film schauen." Erwiderte sein Freund trocken und schaute sich nur mit milden Interesse um, es war nicht so als ob er noch nie in 'nem Kino gewesen war - im Gegensatz zu seinem zickigen Klassenkameraden. So ein Kino war ein ziemlich bekannter Ort für Paare, die Zeit _für sich _ haben wollten. 

"Nimm das dämliche Grinsen von deinem Gesicht!" Schnarrte Malfoy misstrauisch und blickte sich abermals um. Blaise dachte sich, dass sein Freund definitiv etwas brauchte, dass ihn aufmuntern würde. Oder flachlegte.

"Ehrlich, wie kann dieser senile Knacker uns das antun?! Ich könnte mich mit irgendeiner unheilbaren Muggelkrankheit anstecken und nächste Wochen lauter hässliche Pusteln in meinem hübschen Gesicht haben!" Stöhnte Draco verzweifelt und schaute sich panisch nach Muggel um, die irgendwie verdächtig aussahen.

"Bei Morganas krummer Hackenase Malfoy, du bist manchmal so 'ne Drama Queen!" Seufzte der dunkelhaarige Slytherin entnervt und rollte die Augen.

"Zumindestens vögele _ich _keine Gryffindors!" Patzte Draco zurück und schaute seinen Freund düster an, konnte die völlige Paradoxie dieser Situation nicht begreifen. Ein Slytherin und ein Gryffindor... zusammen.. Salazar würde sich im Grab umdrehen!

"Komm drüber weg Drake, deine andauernden Meckereien werden es nicht ändern." Sagte Blaise genervt und dann traten sie in Raum 4. Die Lichter waren schon gedämmt und Werbung lief auf der großen Leinwand.

Draco stoppte und musterte den Saal erst mal misstrauisch. Für seinen Geschmack waren hier viel zu viele Muggel!

Einige redeten fröhlich miteinander, andere widmeten der Leinwand nicht einen Funken Beachtung. (Also wirklich, Muggel waren so beschränkt! Warum waren sie überhaupt in dem dämlichen Kino wenn sie den Film eh nicht anschauten?!) 

Wieder andere flüsterten mit gesenkten Stimmen, ein paar schauten tatsächlich auf die Leinwand und andere waren... wääh.

Draco hatte Muggel_ niemals_ bei *sowas* sehen wollen.

"Beweg deinen süßen Hintern Drake oder willst du den ganzen Abend hier stehen bleiben? Wir sollten zu unseren Plätzen gehen." Meinte Zabini und gluckste ein wenig als er seinen Freund erblickte, der die Leute im Kino mit einem gewissen Misstrauen beäugte, als würde sie jeden Moment aufspringen und ihn attackieren.

"Halt deine Klappe Zabini! Ich komme!" Zischte der Blonde zurück und weigerte sich zu erkennen, wie _dirty _das geklungen hatte.

"Lass dir Zeit, Drakey Schatz!" Summte Blaise und beeilte sich, zu seinem Sitz in der letzten Reihe zu kommen, denn er wusste für diesen Spitznamen würde er gemeuchelt werden, wenn Draco ihn zwischen die Hände kriegte.

"Was hast du gesagt?!" Fauchte der hellhaarige Slytherin wie eine gereizte Katze und stürmte seinem Freund hinterher, ignorierte die komischen und kritischen Blicke die er zugeworfen bekam.

"Ni~ichts!" Trällerte Zabini unschuldig, schaute auf seine Karte, ja Reihe A, Sitz 19. Ein schelmische Grinsen breitete sich auf seinen Gesichtszügen aus, als er seinen Lieblingsgryffindor in der selben Reihe sitzen sah.

Draco rollte seine Augen verzweifelt als er Finnegan ebenfalls erblickte. Das würde eine zweieinhalbstündige Tortur werden, da sein Freund den Idioten bestimmt pausenlos durchknutschen würde, und er seinen Sitz fast neben dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen hatte. Na das konnte ja heiter werden.

Entschließend, dass er eher in Enthaltsamkeit gehen würde bevor jemals wieder einen Fuß in ein Muggel Kino zu setzen, quetschte er sich durch die Reihe, vermied jeden möglichen Kontakt mit den Muggel, die dieses seltsame auf geplatzte Kornpop Zeug in sich reinstopften und die noch merkwürdigere dunkle Flüssigkeit tranken, die mehr Säure in sich hatte, als manche chemischen Stoffe.

'_Ehrlich_,' Dachte Malfoy als er versuchte zu seinem Sitz zu gelangen, die große Weinland flackerte immer noch geräuschvoll hinter ihm mit seltsamen Bildern, '_Muggel sind schon komische Kreaturen. Wenigstens_, ' Hier seufzte er erleichtert '_habe ich Sankt Potter und seine Fröhlich Heilige Dreieinigkeit noch nicht gesehen_.'

Bei der Erwähnung seines meistgehassten Lieblingsfeindes schnaubte der Blonde verächtlich. Blöder Potter mit seiner blöde Narben und seinen blöden Schosshündchen neben sich her rennen, dass würde die Krönung dieses Desaster, dass sich eine Schulexkursion nannte, sein!

Da stieß er gegen jemandes Bein und drehte sich um, um die Person herunterzuputzen, dass sie ihm im Weg war (und ihm höchstwahrscheinlich Muggelbakterien übertrug! Iieh!), als er sich jedoch umdrehte, schaute er in die Augen von... Harry Potter.

Wenn man vom Teufel spricht.

Sofort verzogen sich Dracos Lippen in ein Hohnlächeln und seine grauen Augen funkten mit Herablassung.

"Sieh an, sie an, was haben wir denn da?" Schnarrte er.

"Geh aus dem Weg Malfoy, du versperrst mir die Sicht!" Grummelte der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor und schaute ihn düster an, die Intensität seiner Augen verdoppelte sich.

"Beruhig dich Pots, ich suche nur meinen Platz!" Erwiderte der aristokratische Blondschopf spöttisch und ignorierte gekonnt die dämlichen Snitches, die wie verrückt in ihm herumschwirrten.

"Dann verschwinde und lass mich in Ruhe!" Gab der Sucher der Löwen aggressiv zurück und wollte sich eine klatschen, als seine innere Stimme ihm sagte, wie unglaublich das weiße seidige Muggel Shirt die Figur seines Erzfeindes betonte und wie gut ihm die schwarze Hose, die sich an seine schmale Hüfte kuschelte, stand.

"Aber nur weil ich es nicht mehr länger in deiner Gegenwart aushalte ohne Ausschlag zu kriegen!" Schnarrte der Slytherin hochnäsig und ging weiter, warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Karte, er hatte Sitz 17.

Da war er, er grinste stolz. Da hatte er es diesen bescheuerten Muggel aber gezeigt! Er konnte mit ihren blöden Erfindungen umgehen!

Er war gerade dabei seine leichte Leinenjacke auszuziehen, als eine nervtötende oh-so vertraute Stimme von seiner rechten Seite ertönte.

"Ich dachte, du kriegst in meiner Nähe Ausschlag Malfoy?!"

Draco drehte sich um und verfluchte jeden Gott den er kannte, dafür dass sie so verdammt hinterhältig waren! Das war *sein* verdammter Job!

"Glaub mir Potter, wenn ich könnte, würde ich dich jetzt auf der Stelle hexen, in den großen See schubsen und hoffen, dass die Riesenkranke dich zum Abendessen frisst!" Erwiderte der Blonde und schaute seine Rivalen herablassend an. Mist, stand die T-Shirt - Hemd Kombination in orange und schwarz diesem Schlammblut liebenden Idioten!

Erst da bemerkte er, dass etwas fehlte während er mit Potter stritt, da kam kein verärgertes Bellen von dem streunigen Weasel oder ein aufgebrachtes Keifen des bossigen Bücherwurm zurück.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Malfoys Lippen und spielte mit seinen Mundwinkeln.

"Hey Potty, wo sind deine beiden kleinen Schoßhündchen?" Fragte er boshaft.

"Das willst du nicht wissen." Antwortete der schwarzhaarige Junge und blickte düster drein.

"Habe sie dich endlich verlassen um eine neue Generation von nervigen und dreckigen Schlammblut-Weasel Kreuzungen zu zeugen?"

Als Potters Blick noch düsterer wurde, wusste er, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

"Red nicht so über sie!" Meinte der Gryffindor verteidigend und starrte stur weiter auf die große Leinwand, schaute die Werbung, "Und jetzt, wenns dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne den Film schauen!"

"Die anderen Muggels schauen ihn auch nicht," Argumentierte der Blonde und schaute den dunkelhaarigen Jungendlichen erwartend an, "also dann musst du bestimmt auch nicht."

"Seit wann benötigst du eigentlich so dringend meine Aufmerksamkeit?!" Erwiderte Potter und musterte den Slytherin kritisch, dessen Herz einen kleinen Satz ließ als er das durchdringende Grün von so Nahem sah.

Noch nie hatte er Augen mit so einer intensiven Farbe gesehen. Funken von Jade funkelten, wie über einen Smaragd gestreut, der in tausend verschiedenen Grünabstufungen leuchtete, ein paar Flecken von frischem und hellem Frühlingsgrün vollendeten sie perfekt.

Er schluckte innerlich und hasste die Snitches, als sie zu Klatschern wurden.

"Ich brauch deine Aufmerksamkeit keineswegs Potter, glaub mir, ich krieg genügend Aufmerksamkeit am Tag. Ich bin nur der Meinung, dass es nicht sehr höflich von dir ist, dich abzuwenden, wenn jemand eine Unterhaltung mit dir führt!"

Draco war stolz, dass seine Stimme nicht schwankte. Bei Salazars Puschelhausschuhen, diese Augen, auch wenn sie hinter dieser lächerlichen Brille versteckt waren, sie waren so verdammt... einzigartig.

"Aber *ich* will mich nicht mit dir unterhalten!" Gab der Junge widerspenstig zurück und drehte sich wieder zur Leinwand um.

Draco knurrte, niemand servierte ihn, einen Malfoy einfach so ab!

"Potter-"

"Der Film fängt an, als würdest du bitte die Klappe halten?!" Fuhr ihn der Gryffindor entnervt an, schaute ihn nicht mal mehr an.

"Hmpf!" Der blonde Slytherin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schmollte, wie konnte es diese jämmerliche Entschuldigung eines Gryffindors wagen, ihn so zu behandeln?!

**~°°

"Das ist so... so hirnrissig!" Beschwerte sich Draco nach den ersten 10 Minuten des Films, nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie ein betrunkener Muggel Soldat (Tom Cruise oder wie auch immer sein unwichtiger und unbedeutender Name war!) Zuschauer zu Tode ängstigte, mit diesem merkwürdigen Schieß... stock.

Potter reagierte nicht, sondern schaute weiter wie ein hypnotisiertes Karnickel auf die Leinwand.

"Blöd!" Versuchte es der hellhaarige Junge wieder.

Keine Reaktion.

'Kein Kriegsfilm könnte interessanter als ich sein!' Dachte der Malfoy Erbe entrüstet und zog ein Schmollgesicht. Er hasste es, ignoriert zu werden!

"Blö~öd!" Sagte er wieder und entschloss sich, dass er probieren würde, wie lange er brauchte, bis er Potter auf die Palme gebracht hatte. (Erinnert ihr euch an Michael Mittermeiers "Frauen und Kino"?*löl*)

"Wo ist überhaupt der Sinn? Er ist ein jämmerlicher Alkoholiker, der Albträume von irgendwelchen Indianer Abmetzelungen hat."

Harry schaute immer noch den Film, seine linke Augenbraue jedoch hatte angefangen genervt zu zucken.

Draco grinste selbstlobend. Ha! Dass würde es diesem unhöflichen Möchtegern Helden lehren, ihn nicht zu ignorieren!

"Ich mein, er sollte sich einfach 'ne Frau suchen und sich Hilfe bei einem Heiler holen um seine primitiven Alkoholprobleme zu lösen!"

"Bei Merlins Drei-Tage-Bart, du bist so 'ne Nervensäge!" Fauchte Potter schließlich gereizt.

"Jah, aber eine verdammt gutaussehende und umwerfende Nervensäge!" Erwiderte der Slytherin und grinste selbstgefällig.

"Eitelkeit dein Name Draco Malfoy." Murmelte Harry theatralisch, verdrehte die Augen und weigerte sich immer noch seinen Rivalen anzuschauen.

"Hey, nicht jeder kann aussehen, als hätte er grad 'ne Steckdose befummelt!" Antwortete der Malfoy sofort, grinste und glättete seine blonden Haare.

"Du weißt, was 'ne Steckdose ist?" Fragte Harry, gespielt entsetzt.

"Darum geht es nicht!"

"Hier geht es um rein gar nichts, da ich nicht mit dir reden will! Also lass mich um Himmels Willen in Ruhe den Film schauen!" '_Und ich will nicht das Gekabbel mit dir genießen'_ Beendete der Gryffindor seine Gedanken widerwillig.

"Aber mir ist _langweilig_! Und du bist der Einzige, den ich schikanieren kann." Erwiderte Malfoy und grinste in *der* slytherin-ischen Art, dass es den rabenschwarzhaarigen Jungen dazu juckte.. nein, er wollte wirklich nicht diesen Satz zu Ende bringen.

"Dann geh und kick ein paar Welpen!" sagte Harry schließlich genervt und rollte die Augen.

"Aber das macht nicht mal halb soviel Spaß, wie dich zu ärgern." Meinte der Blonde, war plötzlich nah - _näher _als es dem Gryffindor lieb war - an seinem Ohr und Harry tat sich schwer damit, sich nicht einfach umzudrehen und rauszufinden, wie nah genau ihm der aristokratische Junge war.

Das war Harry-Quälerei! 

Wo waren Hermione und Ron wenn du sie mal brauchtest?!

Und er war so leichtsinnig gewesen und den beiden freiwillig angeboten, sich wo anders hinzusetzten, so dass sie ein wenig Zeit für sich hatten denn Hermiones zweideutiges Glänzen in den Augen hatte ihm gesagt, was genau sie während des Films vor hatte. Ob Dumbledore von der bekannten Nutzung von Muggel Kinos gewusst hatte? Wenn ja, würde Harry jetzt _sehr _gestört sein.

Aber zurück zu seinem Problem blondhaarig, grauäugig, namens Draco Malfoy und schärfstem Bad Boy in Slytherin (Harry winselte über diesen Gedanken), welches sich immer noch viel viel, viel zu nah zu ihm rüberlehnte. Er konnte schon den leichten Geruch des Slytherin wahrnehmen, ah eigentlich roch er gut, wie Pomelos und Gewitterregen... ack, er sollte sich wirklich beherrschen!

Harry knurrte frustriert und schluckte, als ein tiefes Glucksen ihm warme und angenehme Schauer über den Rücken jagte, hinunter zu einem Ort, über den er lieber nicht nachdachte.

"Was ist Potter? Angst?" Die tiefe und irgendwie sexy (Harry wimmerte wieder) Stimme flüsterte und er krallte seine Hände in die Armlehne.

"Vor dir? Hättest du wohl gern!" Gab der schwarzhaarige Junge zurück und dann, in einer Sekunde seines berühtem Gryffindor Mutes, drehte er den Kopf und schaute Malfoy direkt ins Gesicht.

Fehler! Jaulte sein Gehirn sofort auf als er in die silber-scheinenden Augen seines Rivalen blickte. Hey, wart mal, seit wann hatte der Slytherin eigentlich eine eisblaue Korona am Rand seiner Pupille?

Und wieder entkam ein frustriertes Grummeln seinem Mund und er konnte einfach nicht anders als in diese sinnlichen silberblauen Augen zu starren.

"Dann vielleicht überwältigt von meiner Schönheit und meinem Sexappeal?!" Draco.. nein, Malfoy... nein, ach was auch immer, schnurrte verführerisch und grinste dieses oh Merlin, _dieses _Grinsen.

Sogar Harrys Herz schien zu taumeln wie ein durchgedrehtes Fangirlie als der Blonde ihm eines seiner berühmt-berüchtigten, selbstsicheren und "Hi, I'm sex!" Lächeln schenkte.

"Ü... überhaupt nicht." Erwiderte Harry unartikuliert und versuchte, zumindestens ein _wenig _Überzeugung reinzulegen. Sein Gehirn lief Amok und Engel schienen in seinem Kopf "Hallelujah" zu schmettern. Von den durchgedrehten Quaffeln in seinem Bauch mal ganz zu schweigen.

"Bist du dir sicher?" Der wahrgewordene Adonis, ehr *_Malfoy* _ fragte und Harry wurde heiß und kalt als er schlanke, graziöse Finger über seinen Handrücken streichen fühlte. Ein angenehmes Zittern durchlief ihn.

"J-jah." War alles, was er über seine Lippen brachte und schluckte mit einigen Schwierigkeiten. Oh Gott, wenn Malfoy dieses Spiel oder was es auch immer war, weiter mit ihm trieb, Harry war sich sicher, dass es ihn ziemlich labil werden lassen würde. Vor allem in gewissen tieferen Regionen.

"Klingst aber nicht wirklich so.." Meinte Malfoy langsam und ein unverschämt verschmitztes Funkeln erblühte in seinen merkurfarbenen Augen, "vielleicht brauchst du ein wenig Überzeugung?" Bot er dann fragend an und befeuchtete seine trockenen und trotzdem immer noch zart und verführerisch aussehenden Lippen.

Harry war sich sicher, dass er gleich sterben würde.

"Aber Malfoy, wir können nicht, ich mein, wir sind, also, du weißt, ich meine, ich-" Fing er an panisch zu quasseln aber wurde einfach von einem Paar weicher Lippen ruhig gestellt.

Harry versteifte sich erst panisch, als hätte man ihn unerwartet einen Ganzkörper Klammerfluch angehext, als er diesen fremden und unbekannten Mund auf seinem spürte, doch als Malfoy seinen Arm um seinen Nacken schlang und ihn zu sich zog, den Kuss vertiefte, wer war Harry um diesen verrückten und absolut... _Merlin, _wahnsinnigen Kuss zu verweigern?

'_Schaut so aus als ob Malfoy doch die Verwendung von Muggel Kinos kennt_.' Dachte Harry und grinste leicht dämlich als Malfoy, nein Draco mit seiner Zunge gegen seine eigenen Lippen stupste und Harry nur zu gern seinen Mund öffnete und diese süße und neckische Zunge seine Mundhöhle auskundschaften ließ.

Und als Malfoys andere Hand tiefer wanderte, neckisch an seinem orangenen T-shirt zupfte, unter es schlüpfte und zärtlich seinen Bauch streichelte, dann mit dem Knopf seiner Jeans fummelte, seufzte er nur zufrieden und war froh, dass der Film mindestens noch zwei Stunden gehen würde.  


~ Ändä! XD ~

Und der Preis für die billigste Ausrede, um die beiden schärfsten Jungs alive knutschen zu lassen geht an... ! LOL.

Ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem ein klein wenig gefallen *schüchtern guck* und ich würde euch für immer und ewig lieben wenn ihr JETZT diesen kleinen Kommentar-Knopf drückt, mir 5 Minuten eures Lebens schenkt und mir sagt, wie es euch gefallen hat? Bütte?*Hundeblick* 

+ Dea Draconis +

Und eine Schokofrosch Sammelkarte von Slazar Slytherin (aus Drays privater Sammlung!*tee hee*) an jeden, der erkannt hat, was für einen Film Härri und Dray gucken! =D (Es ist einer meiner Lieblinge!)


End file.
